The present invention relates to a communications software control implementation for controlling the transfer of data between a microcomputer and a mainframe computer.
The present invention is more particularly directed for implementation with a cash management system which permits an interfacing between the microcomputer and a mainframe computer under software control.
Prior art systems have been known which provide for hardware control of communications between microcomputers and mainframe computers in a cash management system. In addition, there are some software control approaches to such cash management systems but which, however, are limited in that such approaches do not allow accessing of a host computer together with the ability of receiving data from the host.
In view of the foregoing background, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved software communications technique for controlling the transfer of data between a microcomputer and a mainframe computer.